The Moon Shines
by Shannon Kayla
Summary: This is all about Erik and Charles.


_Voici donc ma première fan fiction achevée (il faut savoir que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance de ne jamais terminer les histoires que j'entame ==). J'aimerais avoir vos avis parce qu'en relisant mon histoire, j'ai pris conscience de quelques erreurs, enfin, ce ne sont pas vraiment des erreurs mais je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, je trouve que les évènements s'enchaînent trop vite, qu'ils prennent une tournure peut-être un peu trop inattendue ? Enfin soit, c'est à vous de me le dire =)_

_Je tiens à préciser qu'il est préférable d'avoir au préalable vu X-Men First Class puisqu'il s'agit ici d'un évènement qui aurait très bien pu avoir lieu et qui se passerait la nuit précédent l'affrontement sur la plage (juste après cette fameuse partie d'échec au salon)._

_Dernière chose, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel, et cetera, et cetera ! Ha et, avant que je n'oublie, ceci est un M/M, mais rien de bien choquant, que du fluffy (c'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire xD)._

_Bonne lecture !_

**THE MOON SHINES**

Cette nuit-là, la lune brillait haut dans le ciel et les jardins qui entouraient le manoir étaient éclairés par ses doux rayons lumineux. L'ambiance était pesante pour tous les élèves, y compris leur professeur. Tous savaient que le jour qui précèderait cette nuit serait décisif pour eux. Ils allaient devoir faire leur preuve et affronter leurs peurs. Seraient-ils tous maître de leur pouvoir ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux lorsque les humains prendraient conscience de leur existence ? Charles pouvait intercepter toutes ces questions qui restaient en suspend dans leurs esprits. Il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour les sentir, ils étaient bien tous trop préoccupés pour pouvoir sombrer paisiblement dans un profond sommeil.

Erik… Où était Erik ? Il avait pu saisir les pensées de tous ses apprenants, mais pas celles de son ami. C'était étonnant, il savait ce que cet affrontement signifiait pour lui, Erik le lui avait bien fait comprendre lors de leur dernière partie d'échecs. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait réussi à trouver la paix alors qu'il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques heures de sa vengeance. Le jeune homme se sentait désolé, il savait depuis leur rencontre que l'unique motivation de ce mutant n'était autre que de mettre fin aux jours de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer. Malgré cela, il l'avait aidé et il avait naïvement cru qu'il allait pouvoir le changer, apaiser cette envie meurtrière qui rongeait peu à peu son âme et enflammait son esprit. Cela avait été un total échec et c'est seulement lorsqu'il avait entendu Erik dire que ''la paix n'avait jamais été une option'' qu'il avait compris que ses espoirs ne représentaient que les rêves d'un homme un peu trop optimiste. Pourtant, Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Demain, ils affronteraient Shaw et demain, il ferait tout pour empêcher son compagnon de se diriger dans la mauvaise direction.

Alors que Charles revenait peu à peu à la réalité, il réalisa que les heures avaient filé plus vite que prévu. Il était plus que temps d'aller se coucher. Il s'apprêtait donc à tirer les rideaux lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre se mouvoir dans les jardins. Il crut d'abord que la fatigue lui jouait des tours et accentua son regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était Erik qui se trouvait là, en bas. Ses pensées étaient donc justes, son ami était bien trop agité pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Pendant un instant, il fixa le mutant et, lorsque son compagnon se retourna et jeta un bref regard sur la demeure, il ne put s'empêcher de tirer instinctivement les rideaux, pensant qu'il l'avait vu. C'était idiot, certes, mais il ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce dernier moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé quelques heures plus tôt et à l'ambiance qui y avait régné. Il savait que des années de souffrances ne pouvaient être effacées si facilement. Pourtant, Erik lui avait confié qu'il avait oublié comme c'était agréable d'être entouré de personnes de confiance, de pouvoir compter sur un ami. Il lui avait dit qu'il se sentait enfin revivre et retrouvait peu à peu ce sentiment de sérénité qu'il croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir un jour. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec ironie, il s'était tout bonnement laissé avoir, comme un enfant que l'on achète avec des sucreries. Pourquoi avait-il toujours ce besoin de penser que tout le monde avait cette bonté cachée en soi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter que certaines personnes n'eussent que la haine pour unique raison de vivre. Il se sentit soudainement abattu. Pourtant, demain, il allait devoir être au meilleur de sa forme, ses élèves comptaient sur lui et il ne pouvait en aucun cas les laisser tomber.

Ainsi, il tourna le dos à la fenêtre et s'apprêta à se préparer pour la nuit, mais lorsqu'il fit quelque pas, il comprit que ses étudiants ne seraient pas les seuls à ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. A ce sentiment de désillusion qui venait de l'envahir venait se mêler colère, tristesse et trahison. Il savait qu'il avait en quelque sorte déjà perdu son ami, mais il ne pouvait s'y résigner.

Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de l'extérieur dans le noir complet. Il connaissait cet endroit par cœur et il s'était souvent adonné à ce petit jeu lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'avait maintenant plus besoin de lumière pour se diriger. De plus, il n'allait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un, en particulier sa chère sœur, s'aperçoive de sa petite balade nocturne. Une fois arrivé à l'extérieur, il s'accorda un instant pour admirer le ciel qui s'offrait devant lui. C'était là un spectacle tout à fait magique, il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour vu un ciel aussi étoilé et une lune aussi étincelante.

''Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Erik qui se trouvait présentement à quelques mètres de lui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que son ami avait senti si rapidement sa présence. ''Il est tard… Je vois que toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir.''

''Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de lire mes pensées pour connaitre les raisons qui me tiennent éveillé.''

Charles lui sourit sournoisement. ''Je vois que tu es plus qu'impatient d'affronter cette guerre. Tu vas enfin avoir la monnaie de ta pièce, c'est un grand jour pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?''

Erik l'étudia un court instant. Pourquoi son ami se montrait-il aussi agressif alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'échanger quelques mots ? ''Charles, c'est un grand jour pour nous tous. Et puis, tu savais parfaitement pourquoi j'étais ici et tu savais aussi quels étaient mes intentions et ce qui me retenait.''

''Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'av-'' tenta-t-il d'articuler pour essayer de convaincre Erik, bien qu'il savait que ces quelques mots ne changeraient rien. Il ne voulait pas que cette conversation s'envenime, mais tout semblait présager qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement au vu de l'interruption brutale de son aîné.

''N'essaye pas de me faire la morale. N'est-ce donc pas toi qui prétendais tout savoir à mon sujet ? J'ai conscience que je t'ai déçu ce soir, mais rien n'y personne ne pourra m'arrêter. Que les choses soient claires.'' Dit le maîtriseur de métal d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Charles se tut un moment. Ce qui était clair, c'est qu'il avait perdu son temps avec cet homme qu'il avait un jour considéré comme l'ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu. ''Je vois. Alors, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, tu affronteras seul Shaw. J'en ai déjà trop fait… Je ne sais même plus ce qui m'a poussé à te tendre la main.'' Il tourna le dos à son compagnon et s'apprêtait à partir quand celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras.

''Attends, ne pars pas si vite!'' Erik fut quelque peu déconcerté par le regard glacial que Charles venait de lui lancer, alors Il lâcha son emprise. ''Je suis désolé, sincèrement. En arrivant ici, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un ami, je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir revivre comme une personne presque normale…''

Charles soupira ''Je le sais Erik, tu me l'as déjà dit. Cependant, rien ne t'oblige à tuer Shaw. Tu pourrais recommencer ta vie, repartir de zéro et laisser tomber toute cette haine qui te ronge peu à peu. Souviens-toi, j'ai ressenti ton agonie, mais tu ne peux vivre constamment dans le passé, tu risques à tout moment de tomber dans ton propre piège.''

''Je ne peux plus changer Charles, je ne peux plus reculer. Je suis trop proche du but. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là. Non, je ne peux pas laisser tomber, plus maintenant, il est trop tard pour ça.''

Charles ne put contenir sa déception. Déjà, un abîme se creusait entre eux.

Erik était incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami, il pouvait y lire toute la tristesse et la déception qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il aurait aimé prononcer les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il savait que ce serait un mensonge car, une fois en face de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie, la colère le submergerait et ce ne serait plus réellement lui qui serait maître de ses actes. ''J'aurais aimé que nous profitions de cette dernière soirée ensemble… mais en bons termes.''

''Moi aussi. Il ne tenait qu'à toi pour que cela se concrétise. Mais, maintenant que je connais ton dessein, je n'ai plus aucune envie de perdre mon temps à essayer de te faire retrouver un semblant de raison. Je suppose que je ne dois pas te souhaiter bonne nuit, puisque tu es trop préoccupé à terminer tes petits plans sur la façon dont tu tueras Shaw. ''

''C'est la colère que te fais parler ainsi. Tu sais, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est le plus égoïste.'' Erik commençait à perdre patience. ''Tu prétends ressentir ce que j'ai vécu, mais en fait, tu ne sais rien du tout. J'aimerais que les rôles soient inversés, juste pour voir comment tu réagirais.''

Charles ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Encore un peu, et ce serait lui qui aurait tort. ''C'est très simple, je livrerais Shaw aux autorités !''

''Ha oui ? Pour qu'il se retrouve confortablement en prison et qu'un jour il s'échappe ?'' Déclara-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de hausser le ton. ''Non merci, je préfère le rayer dès maintenant de la carte. C'est l'unique façon de s'assurer qu'il ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit.''

Charles ne pu cacher son désespoir. ''Nous sommes censés nous battre ensemble, Erik. Et non faire cavalier seul !''

''Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ainsi ? Est-ce que je t'ai promis quoi que ce soit en te rejoignant ? Ai-je un jour dit ou ai-je un jour laissé sous-entendre que mes intentions allaient changer ? La réponse est non. C'est toi qui t'es bercé d'illusions. Le monde n'est pas peuplé de personnes de biens, Charles, contrairement à ce que tu crois.''

''Non, je le sais. Heureusement, il existe quelques exceptions, et c'est pour ces exceptions que je me bats et c'est en elles que je crois. Tu aurais pu en faire partie. Au lieu de ça, tu jettes ton venin sur les personnes qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Et tu sais ce que je pense ? Dans le fond, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elles.''

Erik s'étonnait de rester aussi calme. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé ces paroles, il se serait tout bonnement jeté sur cet individu et l'aurait cogné de toutes ses forces. Mais c'était Charles, et il le respectait trop pour pouvoir lui faire le moindre mal. Il respira profondément afin de garder son calme et de ne pas transformer cette dernière conversation en véritable désastre qui laisserait à tous deux un goût amer de cet ultime instant amical.

''Écoute, nous avons tous les deux notre point de vue et tous les deux nous avons de bonnes raisons qui font que nous croyons en ce que nous croyons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de nous après demain, mais, maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est profiter de ces derniers instants avec toi.'' Il insista en plongeant son regard dans ceux de Charles, essayant de prouver toute sa sincérité dans cette ultime volonté et espérant que son ami retrouverait son calme et ne partirait pas sur cette mauvaise impression.

Le professeur fut happé de manière tout aussi brutale et inattendue par tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Leur rencontre, leur cavale à la recherche des autres mutants, leurs parties d'échecs, ces moments de franches rigolades, ce lien unique qui s'était peu à peu créé entre eux et qu'il croyait indestructible. Ce que dégageait Erik était si fort qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de se concentrer pour capter ces images. Malgré le mal que ses mots lui avaient fait, malgré le désenchantement, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Et, réellement, ce n'était pas à Erik qu'il en voulait, mais à lui-même, pour ne pas avoir su trouver les mots justes, ceux qui auraient fait toute la différence.

Alors qu'il avait tenté jusque-là de soutenir son regard, il y répondit en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ce simple geste suffit à chasser cette tension qui était présente depuis qu'ils avaient entamé cette discussion. Il sourit faiblement, histoire de montrer sa bonne volonté.

Les deux amis firent alors quelques pas ensemble, de façon à dissiper ce mal entendu et de repartir sur des bases saines.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant près d'un arbre centenaire, profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Le manoir était assez loin derrière et ici, ils étaient certains de pouvoir parler sans devoir faire attention à ne réveiller personne.

''Tu sais, pour que cette friction n'ait pas existé, il aurait suffi que tu ne me dévoiles pas tes intentions.'' Dit Charles tout en continuant de regarder devant lui.

''Tu es la seule personne à qui je ne peux pas mentir.'' Lança Erik en toute honnêteté.

Charles tourna la tête et sourit ''Tu ne peux pas me mentir ou tu sais que, de toute manière, je peux facilement découvrir la vérité ?'' Il leva la main et agita ses doigts, ce qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

''Non, Charles, sérieusement. Tu es mon ami, le premier depuis de bien longues années et je te respecte trop pour pouvoir te faire le moindre mal.'' Il se tut un instant. ''Et surtout, sans toi, je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.''

''C'est ta colère qui t'as aveuglé et, comme je te l'ai déjà répété, tu devrais apprendre à la maîtriser.''

Il ignora les paroles que le télépathe venait de prononcer, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un malaise s'immisce une nouvelle fois entre eux.

''Tu m'as aussi aidé à contrôler mon pouvoir. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier que c'est uniquement grâce à toi que je dois cette réussite… En fait, je te dois tout.''

Charles ne put dissimiler son émoi après cette petite confession. Lorsqu'il avait capté Erik dans cette eau glacée, lorsqu'il avait pénétré son esprit, il avait tout de suite senti le potentiel de cet homme. Il savait de quoi il était capable et, quelque part, cela l'avait effrayé parce qu'il avait pu également sentir toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées durant son enfance et les effets que cela avait eu sur lui. Il était heureux de lui avoir redonné goût à la vie, même si cela n'avait été que de courte durée. Après tout, avant lui, Charles n'avait jamais eu d'ami… Mis à part Raven. Mais, il ne la considérait pas comme une amie, ce qui les unissait se rapprochait plus à ce que partageaient un frère et une sœur. En revanche, ce qui l'unissait à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés était assez indéfinissable, c'en était presque troublant. Il se souvient s'être souvent pris en pleine réflexion sur cette soudaine apparition dans sa vie. Un caractère fort, une envie de vengeance mêlée à un désespoir sans fin. Un homme brisé dont la vie avait été volée et saccagée. Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir l'aider, de pouvoir lui donner la force suffisante pour vaincre tous ses démons et avancer sereinement. Il en était tellement persuadé que l'échec en avait été des plus douloureux. Il savait pourtant qu'il déteignait positivement sur lui, qu'il était le seul qu'Erik écoutait et croyait.

''C'est dommage.'' Déclara Charles.

''Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ?''

''Que notre amitié se termine ainsi.''

Erik était quelque peu surpris par ces paroles. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? ''Notre amitié n'est pas terminée, Charles. Elle ne se terminera jamais. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à te dire ça un jour, mais je… je tiens à toi et je crois que… je crois que te perdre serait la pire chose qu'il puisse m'arriver. Ce serait la chose la plus insoutenable après la mort de ma mère.'' Il se sentait étrange après avoir prononcé ces mots, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à dire tout ça. Peut-être était-ce cette lune qui brillait tant ou peut-être était-ce cette séparation inévitable qu'il désirait ardemment ne pas connaitre.

Quant à Charles, il était ému et il ne pouvait nier cela. C'était tellement surprenant et inattendu d'entendre ces paroles venant d'un homme à l'apparence si froide. D'accord, Erik n'en restait pas moins un humain (enfin, à moitié) et il savait qu'il avait des sentiments, mais ce qu'il venait de dire signifiait beaucoup à ses yeux.

''Cette sincérité me touche… Mais c'est assez surprenant venant de ta part. Bien que tu m'aies toujours surpris.'' Dit-il en lui souriant. ''C'est peut-être idiot de penser cela, mais je me sens un peu privilégié. Je crois que je te connais mieux que quiconque et j'en suis assez fière.'' Il marqua une pause et sourit une nouvelle fois ''Dis-moi, aurais-tu bu plus que de raison ce soir ?''

''Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi cette question ?''

''Eh bien, toutes ces confessions, cette conversation à propos de tes sentiments… Ca ne te ressemble pas vraiment. On pourrait presque penser que tu as quelque chose à avouer.''

Erik leva les mains, ''Non monsieur l'Agent, je n'ai rien d'inavouable à vous dire.'' Il réfléchit un instant ''Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien…''

Son ami venait de titiller sa curiosité. Il était en train de tourner autour du pot et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi. ''En y réfléchissant bien ? Qu'il y a-t-il, mon ami ? Aurais-tu peur de parler librement ? Tu sais, après ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, je crois que je suis prêt à tout entendre.''

Erik ne put retenir un petit rire ironique. Ce qu'il devait lui dire, ce qu'il pensait, du moins, devoir lui dire, était la chose la plus folle qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé. Comment lui faire comprendre, sans l'effrayer, qu'il avait trouvé en lui ce qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir trouver chez quelqu'un d'autre. Comment lui dire qu'il avait été frappé par sa personnalité, par sa façon d'être si bienveillant avec toutes les personnes qui l'entourent. Il aimait tout chez lui et il se complétait tous les deux, c'est ça qu'il pensait. Il ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite, c'était dommage, mais depuis quelques semaines, il se sentait différent. Souvent, il l'observait du coin de l'œil et il ne pouvait dissimuler son sourire lorsqu'il le voyait rire avec les enfants. Son visage si innocent et ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable l'avaient ensorcelé. Naïvement, il était tombé sous son charme. Le télépathe n'avait pourtant rien fait pour que cela arrive, il le savait. Cependant, il ne pouvait contrôler ses sentiments plus longtemps. Il devait tout lui dire maintenant, car il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.

Charles attendait patiemment sa réponse. Il le trouvait incroyablement séduisant sous ce ciel étoilé. Avait-il conscience de cette beauté qu'il dégageait ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Une mèche de cheveux était tombée sur le front de son compagnon et, délicatement, il la dégagea. Cela aurait du faire réagir Charles, mais il ne bougea pas, il se contenta juste de sourire. Il y avait longtemps qu'il rêvait de plonger ses mains dans cette chevelure qui avait l'air si douce, mais ce n'était pas son actuelle priorité.

''Ce que j'ose t'avouer là, tout de suite, c'est que je te trouve magnifique.''

Charles ne put retenir un petit rire, il croyait assurément qu'Erik se moquait de lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il le regarda avec un peu plus d'attention, il comprit vite qu'il n'était pas en train de plaisanter.

''Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que c'est ça qui m'a frappé en premier chez toi lorsque je t'ai vu. Je pensais être en plein rêve, vraiment. Et quel magnifique rêve.''

Charles ne put contenir son étonnement. ''Je commence sérieusement à croire que tu as consommé des substances illicites ce soir. Serait-ce pour te donner du courage afin d'affronter demain ?''

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing pour le mutant. Il venait d'ouvrir son cœur, de montrer une partie de lui-même qu'il n'aurait jamais dévoilée à personne et c'était tout ce que Charles trouvait à lui dire. Il hésitait entre le secouer de toutes ses forces ou partir sans un mot. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La seule façon de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas du tout en train de délirer était de passer à l'acte. Et il ne se fit pas prier. Il prit le visage de son ami dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien l'espace d'une minute. Il fit de son mieux pour lui transmettre toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Doucement, il rapprocha sa bouche de celle de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, attentif à sa réaction. Celui-ci était étrangement docile, preuve qu'il n'était pas du tout contre cette initiative assez, disons, audacieuse. Enfin, il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, non. Cela se rapprochait plus à une douce caresse ou au frôlement d'une plume.

Charles ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Est-ce qu'Erik venait de l'embrasser ? Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Son ami se trouvait toujours à quelques centimètres de lui, il le regardait tendrement et lui souriait innocemment. Il aurait dû le repousser, le frapper en pleine figure, le maltraiter de tous les noms. Mais ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il ressentait, cela se rapprochait plus à un sentiment de plénitude. Comme si c'était ce qui devait arriver depuis toujours, comme si cela était une évidence pour tous les deux. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce comportement qu'il jugeait plus que déplacé. ''Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?''

Erik soupira ''Tu te moques de moi ? Tu tiens absolument à ce que je dise les mots fatidiques, n'est-ce pas ?'' Il sourit ''En fait, tu es un vrai sadique !''

Charles se frotta les tempes. Il était totalement perdu et n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Tout ça allait trop vite, c'était trop d'émotions en si peu de temps. Il tourna le dos à Erik et s'éloigna pour essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair. ''Pourquoi tu me fais ça, hein, pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez difficile ainsi ? Je sais très bien ce que tu vas faire demain, je le sais et ça me tue de ne pouvoir t'en empêcher.'' Il fit volteface pour affronter son ami ''Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.''

Erik était une nouvelle fois déçu, il n'imaginait pas une telle réaction venant de Charles. ''Je n'attends rien de toi. Je suis désolé que tu le prennes ainsi, je croyais que tu voulais la même chose que moi. Mon intention était simplement de te montrer que je tenais à toi et aussi de te prouver que mes sentiments étaient tout à fait sincères.''

''Ce n'est pas ce qui justifie ton geste. Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'embrasser.''

Cette réponse fut le dernier coup de massue qu'il pouvait supporter, cela avait déjà été assez dur pour lui de devoir accepter cette improbable attirance ainsi que tous ces sentiments qu'il croyait incapable de connaitre à nouveau. Il était loin d'être prêt à affronter ce refus parce que certaines paroles et certains gestes ne trompent pas et qu'il avait agi tout en ayant confiance en ce qu'il faisait.

''Je croyais pourtant que c'était évident.'' Finit-il par déclarer.

''Avec toi, rien ne l'est. Tu es tellement… énigmatique. Tu sembles si imperméable à toutes émotions. Et puis, tu refuses de montrer toute marque d'attachement, comme si tu savais que, de toute manière, tu allais partir un jour ou l'autre et que t'attacher ne ferait que compliquer les choses.''

''C'est faux. Avec toi, je ne me suis jamais montré hostile ou distant. Tu es le seul à avoir vu mes faiblesses. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi tu avais droit à ce privilège ?''

''Non, bien sûr que non, parce que c'est ce que font deux amis normaux !''

''Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Je me suis trompé, je croyais que tu partageais les-'' Erik s'apprêtait à terminer sa phrase, mais il fut pris au dépourvu en s'apercevant que Charles venait d'éclater en sanglots. Décidément, c'était une bien mauvaise nuit.

Le télépathe avait pris ses distances et cachait maintenant son visage dans ses mains.

''Charles…'' Dit-il doucement tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. ''Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir souffrir. Tu es la dernière personne au monde à qui je pourrais faire du mal.'' Son interlocuteur releva la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes. Cette image lui brisa le cœur. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil ? ''Ecoute, si ce que je t'ai dit t'as mis mal à l'aise, je m'en excuse profondément. Nous pourrions faire comme si je n'avais rien dit… Non, ne pleure pas, je t'en conjure.'' C'en était trop, il tenta une nouvelle approche. Sans aucun mouvement de recul, Charles accepta le réconfort qu'il lui offrait. Il serra son ami dans ses bras et caressa tendrement ses cheveux, posant furtivement un baiser sur sa tête. Le cadet finit par agripper son dos, sanglotant de plus belle. Il trouva tout de même la force d'articuler quelques paroles.

''Je… je suis désolé de… de me donner en spectacle ainsi.'' Dit-il d'une faible voix. ''Je crois que je… je crois que je n'étais pas prêt… pas prêt à entendre ce que tu m'as dit.''

''Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui ai été maladroit et c'est moi qui m'excuse de te causer autant de soucis. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Les gosses auront besoin de toi demain et, pour ça, il faudra que tu sois en pleine forme.'' Le contrôleur de métal se détacha tant bien que mal du télépathe. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et le fixa tendrement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi ridiculement adorable et ne pas s'en rendre compte ? ''Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée de te dire ça, mais tu es vraiment adorable.'' Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. ''Fais-moi plaisir et cesse de pleurer.''

''Erik…'' Charles était bouleversé par cette douceur qui contrastait tant avec le caractère stoïque de cet homme qu'il ne savait plus comment considérer. ''Embrasse-moi.'' Ces mots étaient aussi sincères qu'inattendus, il s'étonna lui-même de les avoir prononcés.

''Quoi ?'' Répondit sont interlocuteur tout en le regardant d'un air surpris, comme s'il avait peut-être mal entendu.

''S'il te plait, embrasse-moi. Juste une dernière fois.'' Le supplia-t-il.

Erik obtempéra et, tendrement, posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A ce contact, Charles sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir brusquement, son cœur se mit à palpiter et ses jambes flageolèrent, il s'agrippa au dos de celui qui lui procurait ces délicieuses sensations afin de ne pas se dérober. Leur baiser devint alors plus fougueux, plus gourmand aussi. Chacun tentait de dominer l'autre et chacun désirait ardemment obtenir plus, même si tout au fond d'eux ils savaient qu'il était trop tard pour ça.

Douloureusement, ils mirent fin à leur baiser. Appuyés front contre front, ils se souriaient mutuellement, essayant de mémoriser chaque détail de cet instant précieux.

L'aîné caressait délicatement la joue de son adorable cobaye, nom qui lui seyait parfaitement et qu'il avait utilisé qu'à une seule occasion. Il était troublé par l'incroyable bleu des yeux de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, il lui semblait qu'ils brillaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire… Peut-être était-il totalement sous son emprise en cet instant précis et qu'il serait prêt à tout abandonner si Charles le lui demandait, pourtant son ami ne dit rien pour l'en dissuader.

La lune avait maintenant parcouru les trois quarts de son chemin, il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, le temps avait passé plus vite que les deux amis ne se l'étaient imaginé. La séparation, si véritablement elle en était une, allait être des plus pénibles. Cela aurait pu être tout différent, évidemment, mais pour l'une ou 'autre option qu'ils auraient choisies, ils en auraient tout de même souffert. Au moins, ici, ils garderaient le souvenir de cet unique échange de sentiments sincères et profonds, pacte de l'éternelle amitié, affection et estime qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

**THE END**


End file.
